


Twins

by TooLateToFall



Series: Space Parents [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Pregnancy, Ryder Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLateToFall/pseuds/TooLateToFall
Summary: Alec and Ellen find out they're having twins, but it's not all sunshine and roses.Set pre-andromeda, no spoilers. Done as a request.





	Twins

“Well would you look at that…” the doctor mumbles, moving the ultrasound wand over the swell of Ellen’s stomach.

Ellen tenses immediately, every part of her on edge. Alec’s hand aches in hers as she squeezes hard. This isn’t the first time they’ve been pregnant; she doesn’t want to lose this one too. This _can’t_ go wrong.

There’s a moment of uneasy silence as the doctor finds the proper angle before finally turning the monitor towards them with a wide smile on her face. The couple stares at the monitor for a moment, at the baby-ish, blob-ish shapes on the screen, minds slowly processing.

“Is that…” Alec starts, squinting, a smile starting to form.

“Twins?” Ellen feels all the air leave her lungs with this one word. _Twins. Twins twins twins._ The doctor is talking now, gesturing to the monitor, pointing out features on the two and explaining developmental milestones, but Ellen doesn’t hear a word.

Twins. She knows she should be happy- ecstatic, even- but she just feels a sense of dread build within her. Multiples were more prone to difficulties- low birth weight, birth defects, miscarriages, not to mention a slew of other issues. Given their track record, these babies were doomed.

And if they did survive, then what? How were they going to take care of two babies? Alec was gone on tours all the time, and Ellen had a particularly active career herself. They could ask Ellen’s mothers for help or Alec’s family but…. Ellen didn’t want to admit to needing help with her own kids. If they even made it that far.

_Oh god…_

“Ellen.” The woman is called back to focus by Alec; his tone and the furrow in his brow make it obvious this isn’t the first time he’s said her name. After a moment, she realizes she’s squeezing his hand hard enough to break it.

“Sorry,” she murmurs, loosening her grip.

Alec looks concerned, not angry. He keeps his voice soft, trying to provide some semblance of privacy from the doctor. “You okay?”

She glances at the doctor, then nods. Alec gets the message. Not here. Later.

In the meantime, the doctor talks on, answering their every question.

An hour later, as they’re driving back to their apartment, Alec reaches across the middle console and enfolds her hand with his own. “So. Twins.”

It’s the smallest comment, the most innocent probe, but immediately she feels the pit form in her stomach once more. She doesn’t know what to tell him. The words lodge in her throat, stealing air from her lungs. She doesn’t know how to explain. 

Alec is patient, bless him. He doesn’t say a word as she trembles in her seat, just squeezes her hand and waits. 

When she finally speaks, her voice is soft, breathless. “What if they’re not okay? What if they don’t make it?”

Alec matches her volume, voice soothing. “Ellen, the doctor said they look perfect, completely healthy.”

“But what if they’re not?”

“Then we’ll figure it out.” His thumb traces comforting circles across the back of her hand. “Ellen, right now, they’re totally healthy. We’ll keep in touch with the doctor, and we’ll take it day by day, alright?” 

Ellen leans against his shoulder and nods, though she’s not completely reassured. The dread still coils in her gut, but Alec helps. 

This isn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation, and it won’t be the last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :) If you have feedback or another prompt, I'd love to get it! My tumblr is TooLateToFall.  
> I'm really trying to improve my writing, so every little bit helps. Thanks lovelies! <3


End file.
